Ciencia foránea
by sdarmynx
Summary: Sherlock se reúne con el Doctor de nuevo, preparado para revivir las aventuras que vivieron juntos en su primer encuentro, esta vez junto a su compañero John Watson.


Ver a mi compañero mirando por la ventana mientras tocaba melodías tristes con su violín era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado ya. Sherlock pasaba horas y horas tocando piezas que repetía incalculables veces mientras mantenía su vista fijada en el exterior de nuestra casa. Pero últimamente todo había ido a más; pasaba días enteros tocando el violín, sin ningún tipo de interacción en el exterior. Ni siquiera comía ni bebía, o al menos mientras yo estaba cerca. Parecía como si algo no fuese bien en él.

Esperé a que terminase la obra que estaba tocando, y cuando lo hizo, lo aplaudí. No hubo respuesta por su parte. Me acerqué a él y cogí el arco de su violín. Como acto reflejo, él se giró hacia mí. Su aspecto era terrible: ojeras, ojos llorosos, y él mismo tenía un aspecto demacrado.

– Dámelo.

– Quiero que me digas qué ocurre. Por favor.

– No pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien –e intentó quitarme el arco de las manos, sin éxito.

– Tu aspecto no te deja mentir. Adelante, dilo.

Frunció el ceño. Dejó el violín al lado de la ventana y se fue arriba, empujándome a su paso. Inteinté seguirlo, pero se había encerrado con pestillo en mi habitación.

– Llamaré a Lestrade si sigues así –avisé.

No hubo respuesta. Esperé en la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando lo escuché susurrar algo. Parecía que hablaba solo; era preocupante. Murmuraba algo sobre alguien que debería haberlo visitado, pero que se había olvidado de él. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. ¿Adler, Mycroft? No, debía ser alguien con quien no tuviese ninguna forma de contacto.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el más absoluto silencio.

– ¿Me abres la puerta?

Tras unos segundos, obedeció.

– Lo siento, John.

– Tranquilo. Adelante, di lo que ocurre.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando él ya estaba abajo, preparándose un té. Bajé con él y me dispuse a escucharlo.

– Me tomarás por loco, –me ofreció té; negué con la cabeza– pero estoy esperando la llegada de un viejo conocido mío. Un viajero del tiempo.

– ¿...Qué? –me preocupaba cada vez más.

– Suena extraño. Por eso nadie lo sabe. Es una historia larga.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo lo conociste? –confié en que seguía cuerdo. Quería que dijese todo lo que se había estado guardando, lo necesitaba.

– Una vez, cuando era más joven, me enfadé con mi hermano y me escapé de casa. Llegué a un descampado que solía frecuentar ya que allí siempre encontraba restos interesantes. Ese día me encontré con una cabina de policía. Una auténtica cabina de policía de los años cincuenta, a juzgar por su tamaño y color, pero que por alguna extraña razón permanecía con un aspecto impecable. Imaginé que la habrían restaurado.

»Abrí su puerta y me asomé. Lo que vi aquel día fue increíble, John. Digno de una novela fantástica. Y estoy seguro de que fue real.

»El interior estaba repleto de todo tipo de utensilios y máquinas. Y era mucho más grande que su exterior. Estaba seguro de que era o un tipo de truco o tecnología futurista, incluso extraterrestre. Entonces, un hombre me puso la mano en el hombro. Retrocedí. Llevaba una pajarita atada con prisas, y una chaqueta de tweed que parecía de otra época; ya no se ven chaquetas así. Pensé que la podía haber heredado.

»– Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí?

»Me fue imposible responder. Él me llevó dentro con un ligero empujón en la espalda.

»– Mola, ¿verdad? Puedo enseñarte todas las cosas que puede hacer, si quieres.

»– Sí –necesitaba verlo todo.

»El chaval se dirigió a lo que parecían los comandos de una nave espacial o avión. Accionó numerosas palancas; un cilindro resplandeciente centrado enmedio de los mandos comenzó a subir y bajar. Hacía un ruido que me es imposible describir aún ahora. Era extrañamente agradable.

»John... Viajé por el espacio y por el tiempo. Con tan sólo apretar unos botones. Me llevó a épocas diferentes, a lugares fuera de la Tierra. Era real, John. Muy real. Pregunté al chico por su nombre, pero no me lo quiso decir. En su lugar, me dijo que lo podía llamar el Doctor.

»No pude evitar pedirle que me llevase a ver piratas –se le veía muy tímido hablando de esto–, y lo hizo, demostrándome así que era capaz de viajar a voluntad. Fui verdaderamente feliz por primera vez. El Doctor me trajo de vuelta nada más terminamos.

»– Prométeme que no volverás a escaparte de casa, ni pelearás con tu hermano –me pellizcó las mejillas–. Volveré a verte dentro de un tiempo. ¿Suena bien Nochebuena, dentro de diez años? Tengo unos asuntos pendientes hasta entonces, pero no te preocupes, porque estaré allí. Así tendrás tiempo para pensar si quieres venir más veces conmigo a vivir aventuras, pequeño Sherly. Te estaré esperando.

»Cerró las puertas de su máquina espaciotemporal, y ésta se desintegró en el aire emitiendo el sonido que he mencionado antes. Y eso es todo.

No pude articular ninguna palabra.

–Lo sé –dijo Sherlock, y cogió su violín de nuevo, tendiéndome la mano para que le devolviese el arco. Se lo devolví.

–Entonces, ¿este Doctor debería haber aparecido hace unas semanas, y aún no lo ha hecho?

El violín comenzó a sonar. Era algo que solía hacer cuando no quería hablarme. Sherlock se asomaba por la ventana de nuevo, pero al cabo de unos segundos paró de forma repentina.

–¿Has visto algo?

–...Tengo que salir.

Cogí mi chaqueta y salí con él, que había salido disparado como una bala. Bajó las escaleras en tres saltos, y comenzó a correr una vez fuera. En apenas unos segundos nos habíamos parado enfrente de una cabina de policía azul...

–...Tal como me la había descrito–pensé en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió, y vimos a un chico alto y de pelo extraño salir de allí.

Sherlock lo golpeó en la cara.

–¡Sherlock! –los aparté el uno del otro.

El chico se levantó y, ajustándose la pajarita, dijo:

–Vaya, cómo has crecido, Sherly. Me temo que me he pasado esperando otra vez, ¿no es así? Siempre me ocurre, menos mal que esta vez no han sido doce años... La TARDIS nunca me lleva a donde quiero...

Sherlock se tranquilizó de algún modo tras escuchar esas palabras.

–Dime, pequeño... Digo, señor Holmes...

– Llámame Sherlock, Doctor –se dieron la mano como si nada hubiese pasado–. Éste es mi colega, John Watson. También un doctor.

–Aunque yo no viajo en el tiempo, obviamente –sonreí y tendí mi mano esperando que la estrechara, pero él me revolvió el pelo en su lugar.

–Encantado, Watson. ¿Le gustaría saber lo que es ser un doctor que viaja en el tiempo?

Me fue imposible negárselo.


End file.
